Letters from England
by NovemberSnowflakes
Summary: It's some short "letters" from Arthur to Alfred after Arthur's moved away to New York. Just a little something I've prepared as a sort of "Valentine's Special". Mostly just some sweet 'ol tear-jerking fluff, at least that's what I think it is. The name is kinda ironic on purpose. Enjoy! Unrequited (or is it?) UsUk or UkUs, whichever. Human names are used.
1. February 1st

February 1st, 20XX Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Dear Alfred,

I miss you. I miss you a lot. I know we never talked much until I left and when we were a lot younger but... still I miss you. Ever since I had to leave you almost a year ago on the 13th of February everything's been colorless and boring. Life isn't as blissful as it was back in England. How I miss it. I promise to come back soon. How's the weather over there? Rainy I suppose. New York's weather is quite pleasant for the time being, not too sunny and not too cold. The skies are only dotted with a few clouds. However, the rain was comforting when I felt sad. It made me feel as if I wasn't so utterly alone, like the world was sad with me. But here the weather's perfect, everyone's playing and frolicking around while I'm isolated and friendless. As if everyone were mocking me solely by rubbing their happiness in my face. At least I can send these letters to you.

~Your literally distant friend

* * *

_**I meant to start posting these on the 1st but forgot. I'll post 15, so one day after Valentine's Day I'll have posted the last one of this little "series". Anyway, I hope you enjoy them. ~November**_


	2. February 2nd

February 2nd, 20XX Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Dear Alfred,

It rained today, thank the lord. My bitterness couldn't have stood watching everyone else go out and enjoy each other. I'm just kidding. It didn't help at all. It reminded me of London and only served to worsen my depression. Oh well, at least I can expect a letter from you sometime soon, right? I made friends with the neighbor girl. She's a lot younger than me but she's well mannered and agreeable. Hey, remember when we would leave notes in each other's lockers and answer questions and things about each other? That was fun. I still remember some of the things we asked each other. It was sort of dumb (asking plain things like: "What's your favorite color?"), but I enjoyed it. I still have some of the notes around here somewhere too. If I could only find them, I would read them over and over, just so I could feel close to you. It made me feel good that you'd write those notes just for me. Please write me back as soon as you can.

Your friend,

Arthur


	3. February 3rd

February 3rd, 20XX Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Dear Alfred,

I am writing this to you from my porch, it's cold out but I'd rather be out here than near that stupid wanker. Yeah, it's my mum's boyfriend. They're fighting too. It's not easy to have to deal with hearing their occasional quarrels and not be able to talk to anyone about it, so I usually take the neighbor girl for a walk to the corner store a few blocks from here, just to escape the tension for a while. Sometimes we buy gummy bears and sit on the curb and eat them. She's sick today, though. I'm sure you have your own problems as well. Sorry if I bore you with mine. I'm just annoyed at always being at the side lines, Comforting my mum. I told her he was no good and she knew it, but nobody listens to common sense now, do they?

I was forced to move here because of my mum and her boyfriend. She told me she might Marry him! I never liked him, but separating me from you only made things worse.  
I can't even stand to live in the same house as him, let alone sit at the table with him.  
No worries though, I can see where this relationship is heading already. It's been dying a  
Long time now. Maybe I'll get to see you soon then? I can only hope. Her use of benefit  
Of the doubt is definitely not helping though. He's been doing an awful lot of  
Very suspicious things lately too and I wonder if she cares at all.  
Enough with that though, how have you been? Is the weather nice? It snowed here. I love When the white blankets the ground making everything look like a sheet of clean paper.  
I'm almost scared to walk out in case of messing it up. Did you finally get a girlfriend?  
That was a joke. After all, you said you would have one by now. Hahaha.  
Have you missed me at all? I hope so, in the very least I know I miss you. I won't give up!  
You have a such a great smile, I can't wait to see it in person again someday!

Please write back soon,

Arthur


	4. February 4th

February 4th, 20XX Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Dear Alfred,

Today I saw someone that sort of looked like you, he had blonde hair and wore glasses like yours. It was disappointing because he didn't have eyes like yours. Still no word from you yet. Oh well, delivery is slow. Just in case though, if you don't want to write me just tell me. I feel like I'm more of a burden rather than a friend anyway. I skipped out on school today. My grades have been faltering a bit anyways, probably from losing interest in everything. Now that I can talk to you I feel a bit better. Not only do the students tend to stay away, but the teachers as well. Is there something wrong with me?

Sincerely,

A fading Arthur


	5. February 5th

February 5th, 20XX Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Dear Alfred,

I went out and found hope today. I went outside and laid down on a hilltop and looked up at the sky. It seemed to stretch endlessly, connecting us. I wonder if you looked up at the sky and thought of me too. It was really beautiful. I didn't have much trouble at school today. I even made a new friend. We're not best friends but I know it's a start. I've even gotten your letter. This day was amazing. I want everyday to feel this good. It would be even better if you could hug me now and we could look at the sky together. I'll have to settle for doing it from far away and hoping you look up at the same time though.  
How was your day? Do your good days start out well or are they like mine? Mine are funny, they start out badly but get better as the day goes on. That makes getting your letter the highlight, since I got it last.

Sincerely,

Arthur


	6. February 6th

February 6th, 20XX Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Dear Alfred,

Your last letter was... upsetting. It would seem I'm such a bother to you since you are busy all the time. I'm sorry I keep missing it when we try to chat. Time zones are bothersome. I don't have much to say today other than I'm pretty upset. If you don't like to talk to me just say it, ok? I know how much you like video games. Perhaps we could play sometime... My letters are pretty boring, huh? But you like them don't you? Probably not. In any case I'll keep sending them until you telll me to stop. But then again you never reply with much. Just: I'm busy. Sorry, blah blah blah blah blah.  
Well you know what? I'm obviously not busy and it's depressing the hell out of me. I don't even feel like eating anymore. Nobody cares either, I suppose you do even less so. But that's how you always were. Please write back soon, as if you cared.

~Arthur


	7. February 7th

February 7th, 20XX Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Dear Alfred,

Today was the day of the Valentine dance for my school. We had it on a Thursday since there were not enough chaprones and nobody wanted to clean up on a Friday night. Lame, right? I went by myself, but I wonder if I could've gone with you if you were here. Probably not. You avoided me at all cost anyway so hanging with you at the dance would've been extremely unlikely. Especially since you'd have so many kids hanging around you. You were always popular. I have to admit I'm jealous of them. They always get to talk with you, but you ignore me. When you're not ignoring me you're still too busy for me anyway. I guess I understand though. No.. on second thought I don't get it. Regardless I will continue to miss you. It was really boring so I left early and went out to get ice cream. That was a little more fun since I went to get the neighbor girl to take her with me. She seemed to enjoy it. What have you been doing as of lately?

~Arthur


End file.
